


It Burns Him

by jelazakazone



Series: Camelot Drabbles [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e07 The Witchfinder, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin must use his magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Burns Him

**Author's Note:**

> initially written for 47: Fire, but very fitting here too. Unbeta’d. This is from The Witchfinder. The spell means, "with the heavens, seize the horse" (translation courtesy of archaeologist_d). [Read on LJ here](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/285560.html).

  
The magic courses through his body, burning in his veins like fire ravaging a dry field. It sears him — he thinks he can hold it in, but the pain builds and builds. He must loose it, let it fly.  
  
Merlin thinks no one is watching and he can no longer hold back, he is in agony. He twitches his fingers and whispers, “ _Hors, beride þá heofonum_.” He smiles with pleasure. It feels too good to let his magic out. He wants to savor the moment and immerse himself in it, but he is rudely interrupted.  
  
“Did you see the smoke?”


End file.
